Emiko's Revenge
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Emiko, a girl who was turned into a Cyniclon, begins to work for Kisshu. Ryou fans beware!
1. Prologue

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

During the research concerning the Mew Project, Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro took a break to take part in another project. The idea was similar to the Mew Project, but instead of five girls, it would be one girl, and they would inject this girl with the DNA of a Cyniclon.

The project was headed by Tsunaki Hiro, a scientist who was very intelligent, but a complete jerk. He and Ryou hated each other, and Keiichiro was always stopping their fights.

After a while they found the perfect girl to do the experiments on. Imamura Emiko was 12 years old, and had been born with the abilities to read minds and heal. She was invaluable to the success of the project.

However, Emiko was unwilling to help them, and so were her parents. That's when the problems started. Hiro and Ryou decided to kidnap Emiko, and that's what they did. They brought her to their lab, and after giving her a drug that would make her do what they wanted, began the process of turning her into a half-human, half-Cyniclon girl.

The process was successful in a way, but the scientists had miscalculated. The Cyniclon DNA was stronger than human DNA, and soon Emiko was more than half-Cyniclon. She lost the ability to turn back into a human at will. She also became hard to control with the drugs, which apparently didn't work on Cyniclons. The scientists had to put a teleport canceller on the building so she couldn't get away.

Then came the day everything fell apart. Emiko's parents had discovered the whereabouts of the lab, and came to get their daughter back.

By this point, Ryou, who couldn't stand the mere sight of a Cyniclon, hated Emiko. When he found out her parents were coming, he decided to do something about it. So when her parents broke into the lab, he was waiting. Emiko and Keiichiro had both heard the noise, and came running.

Ryou told Emiko's parents that their daughter was now a Cyniclon, and asked if they actually wanted her back. Both of them replied calmly, "Of course we do, she's our daughter and we love her."

Ryou became enraged, thinking that everyone should hate Cyniclons, and decided that Emiko's parents were traitors to the human race. Just as Emiko and Keiichiro reached the place where the confrontation was going on, Ryou pulled out a gun. Seeing this, Emiko tried to run to her parents, but Keiichiro pulled her back and covered her eyes with one hand, using his other to restrain her.

The sound of her parents screaming and gunshots told Emiko everything she needed to know. When she broke free from Keiichiro, what she saw would haunt her for the rest of her life. Her parents were both dead, killed by Ryou, who was standing over them, still looking angry.

Emiko went berserk. She knocked Ryou and Keiichiro out, and then ran off. She found the teleport canceller, and destroyed it. As she did so, she started to feel as if she was more powerful. She teleported out of the building, and then used her power to make the entire facility explode. Just before the explosion came, Emiko created another dimension, and teleported in, leaving the lab in ruins, and most of the scientists dead.

Over the next two months, Emiko set up the dimension she had created as a safe house. She practiced using her powers, and eventually learned a few extra things. She could now summon a weapon, the Hi no Ken, and also had a lot of powers that normal Cyniclons didn't. She attributed them to the remaining human DNA.

Finally Emiko returned to Earth. Wondering what had been going on in the two months she had been gone, she went invisible, and looked at a newspaper stand. One headline caught her eye. 'Aliens Attack Tokyo!' Accompanying the article was a small picture of a Cyniclon like her, except where Emiko had electric blue eyes and spring green hair, this boy had golden eyes and forest green hair.

The article mentioned something about a group of girls fighting the aliens, and Emiko made up her mind. She would go to Tokyo and ask this boy if she could work for him. With that, she teleported to Tokyo and began her search.

**What do you think? Please Read and Review!**


	2. Finding Kisshu

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 2:**

**Finding Kisshu**

Emiko teleported to Tokyo to find the Cyniclon boy she had seen in the paper. She made sure to land in a deserted area. She hid in a large tree, and began to think of possible ways to find this boy without being captured by humans. Then she decided that the best way to get around unnoticed was to cast an illusion over herself.

So she cast an illusion that made her look like her human self, and set out looking. She wandered around, looking for him, but didn't find anything. She was about to find somewhere to sleep for the night, when she heard a voice above her. "Hmm… Now there's a strong spirit. I guess I'll just have to take it."

Emiko looked up, and saw exactly who she was looking for! Suddenly the boy held out a hand, and Emiko felt a slight tugging in her chest. She immediately formed a bubble around herself, and let the illusion spell drop. She heard a gasp, and then the boy practically fell out of the sky, crashing to the ground.

Emiko let the bubble disappear, and ran to the boy's side as he sat up, rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess, but who are you?" the boy asked, still rubbing his head.

"I'm Emiko. I was looking for you," Emiko said. "I'm sorry I startled you, but I wanted a quick way to get around the city unnoticed, and casting that illusion spell seemed the best way. By the way, what's your name?"

The boy looked at her, and said, "I'm Kisshu. Why were you looking for me?"

Emiko replied, "I sensed you were the only Cyniclon in Japan, so I came looking. I've never met another Cyniclon, so I figured I would find you, and see if you would take me in and let me help you."

Now Kisshu looked somewhat suspicious. "If you're a Cyniclon, why have you never met another Cyniclon?"

Emiko sighed, and said, "It's a long story."

"Mind sharing it with me?" Kisshu asked.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know," Emiko said truthfully. Kisshu suddenly grabbed her hand and teleported. They ended up in a strange dimension, filled with green smoke and strange pillars floating in the air.

"Alright, spill," Kisshu commanded.

Emiko nodded, and began. "I'm 13 years old, and I was born human, not Cyniclon. I was born with the abilities to read minds and heal, and because of that, I was kidnapped from my family to be an experiment- turning one girl into a Cyniclon. I don't know why the scientists thought that would do any good to anyone. The experiment was a success; I have almost no human DNA left. The experiment was over, but they decided to keep me around to do tests." Emiko spat the word out. "About three months ago, one of the scientists, whose parents were killed by a Chimera Anima, started to act cruel towards me. Soon after, my parents found me, and when they said they'd take me back whether I was Cyniclon or not, he went crazy and killed both of them. I could see afterwards though, that he didn't regret it. After that, I went crazy. I knocked him and his partner, who tried to protect me from seeing them die, out, and blew up the entire lab. I created my own little dimension, and have been there since. About a day ago, I saw a picture of you in the newspaper, and when I saw the article next to it, I decided to find you, and ask if I could work for you, in whatever it is you're doing."

Kisshu had been staring at her, but now he looked thoughtful. "It's not my decision to make, but if my leader says it's okay, than it's fine by me," he said. "I'll go talk to him, wait here." Emiko nodded, and Kisshu vanished.

**Kisshu's POV**

Kisshu was thinking about Emiko. She was interesting, and if she could explode things with her power, that would certainly help him in his mission. He teleported into the room where he would meet with Deep Blue. Soon the light that was Deep Blue appeared, and said, "What is it, Kisshu?"

Kisshu replied, "I have found someone who is willing to help us." He then told Deep Blue Emiko's story, and finished with, "She could be useful. Can she work with us?"

"Hmm… I would like to meet this girl," Deep Blue said. "Go get her."

"Hai." With that Kisshu disappeared and then came back with Emiko. Copying Kisshu, Emiko knelt and bowed her head.

**Normal POV**

"Emiko, what are your powers?" Deep Blue asked her.

Emiko replied seriously, "I can fly, teleport, read minds, heal, use my weapon, the Hi no Ken, freeze the muscles in people's arms and legs, speak telepathically, cause things to explode, become invisible, control people's minds, and sense other's emotions. For some reason, however, I cannot create Chimera Animas."

"Well, Kisshu is able to create Chimera Animas, so your powers will be enough. Very well, you may work with us," Deep Blue said.

"Arigato, Deep Blue-sama," Emiko said.

Deep Blue vanished, leaving Kisshu and Emiko alone. "Wow. You have a lot of powers normal Cyniclons don't, Emiko," Kisshu said.

"Well, I'm not exactly a normal Cyniclon," Emiko reminded him.

"You're not going to read my mind, are you, Emiko?" Kisshu asked, seeming nervous.

"Of course not! Why would I do that?" Emiko asked. "That's not how I would repay you for your kindness."

"Good," Kisshu said.

"What is the objective of your mission?" Emiko asked. "Deep Blue never mentioned it."

"We have two objectives," Kisshu explained. "The first we need to deal with is a group of girls calling themselves Tokyo Mew Mew. After we defeat them, we will eliminate the rest of the human race, to create a place for my people to live. The planet we currently live on is pretty bad."

**Plz R&R!**


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 3:**

**The Truth Comes Out**

"What is so special about these girls?" Emiko asked Kisshu.

"All of them are fused with the DNA of an endangered animal, giving them powers to defeat Chimera Animas," Kisshu explained. "There are five of them. The leader is Mew Ichigo, and she's half Iriomote Wildcat. The second one is Mew Mint, and she's half Ultramarine Lorikeet. She's also the only Mew who can fly. The third one is Mew Lettuce, and she's half Finless Porpoise. She's also the kindest, but she's still a Mew, and will fight. The fourth one is Mew Pudding, and she's half Golden Lion Tamarin. She's extremely energetic and hyper, and is a good gymnast. The fifth one is Mew Zakuro, and she's half Gray Wolf. She's also the coldest and most uncaring Mew, and the strongest as well. Why she's not the leader is beyond me, but it's somewhat better for us. Mew Ichigo wears pink, Mew Mint wears blue, Mew Lettuce wears green, Mew Pudding wears yellow, and Mew Zakuro wears purple. Any questions?"

"Yes," Emiko said. "What about the person who created them?"

"As far as I can tell, there are actually two people who created this team," Kisshu replied. "They are both men, although one of them is younger than the other. The older one is a tall man with a long brown ponytail, and brown eyes. The younger one is a blonde, with blue eyes, and from what I've seen he's got a serious attitude problem, because everytime I spy on their base, Mew Ichigo is yelling at him for something he said to her- are you okay?"

Emiko had stiffened at the description of the blonde guy. Her blue eyes widened at first, then narrowed. "Shirogane… Ryou." She spat out the name like a curse, then said, more to herself then to Kisshu, "I thought those bastards were dead."

Kisshu was totally confused. "Uh.. What are you talking about, Emiko?" he asked.

Emiko snapped out of her trance and said, "That blonde guy exactly fits the description of the man who killed my parents. I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. The other guy is the one who held me back when I tried to save them. The blonde guy is Shirogane Ryou, and the brown-haired guy is Akasaka Keiichiro. They wrecked my life."

Kisshu's eyes were wide. "How did they survive the explosion?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Emiko said. "But I do know that Ryou would do just about anything to rid the world of Cyniclons. His parents were killed by a Chimera Anima."

"Then why would he turn someone into a race he absolutely hated?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"He wasn't given much of a choice at the time, but he still stuck around after the process was complete. I think he did it not to save the world, but to have someone to take out his anger about his parents' death on," Emiko said. "He was often cruel to me, and the only one who could stop him when he was beating me was Keiichiro. The others didn't care, they just thought of me as a lab rat; expendable. I hate humans."

"But what about your family?" Kisshu asked.

"They're gone, and my parents were all I had," Emiko replied. "I didn't have any siblings or friends."

"That's awful," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to help you avenge your parents' deaths?"

"I'd like that, Kisshu, thanks," Emiko said.

"We should interrogate them first, but I'm sure we can kill them after that," Kisshu said.

"Sounds good to me," Emiko said with an evil grin.

**Oooh… Cliffie! What do you think will happen next? Review, or I shall come for you!**


	4. The Capture

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 4:**

**The Capture**

"Okay, here's my plan," Kisshu said to Emiko. "I will send out a Chimera Anima, and let it wreak havoc while we go back to the Mew's base, and capture Ryou and Keiichiro."

"That sounds like a great plan," Emiko said. "When should we initiate it?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, at 3:00," Kisshu said. "Let's go get some sleep." He showed Emiko to a small room with a bed and a desk, and left to go back to his room.

The next morning, both of them got up and showered, then ate breakfast. The rest of the day, they talked, finding out more about each other. Kisshu also found some Cyniclon clothes for Emiko, who was wearing the human clothes she had from when she was first captured. When Emiko came back dressed in the clothes Kisshu had given her, Kisshu noticed she was tucking something under her shirt.

"What's that?" he asked her, pointing to her neck.

Emiko said, "It's a necklace my father gave me before I was captured. It's the only thing I have left of him."

"Didn't the scientists take it away?" Kisshu said.

"No, I wasn't wearing it at the time I was captured. My dad apparently took to wearing it, because I noticed it was around his neck when he was killed, and before I left, I took it as a memento," Emiko explained.

"Can I see what it looks like?" Kisshu asked softly.

Emiko said, "Okay, but I can't take it off, so I hope you don't mind coming over here." Kisshu nodded, and Emiko took the necklace out of her shirt.

Kisshu looked at it, and his eyes widened. It was very pretty, but simple. The necklace was a short, smooth silver chain, from which hung a tiny medallion. The medallion was also silver, but it was textured, and emblazoned on it in gold was the kanji for love.

"That's beautiful," Kisshu said, looking up at Emiko's face, which was slightly sad.

"Thanks," she said softly, putting it away.

"It's 3:00," Kisshu said. "So, are you ready to go?"

He watched a new determination come over Emiko as she replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

The two of them teleported to a park, and Kisshu turned a nearby squirrel into a fanged monster that immediately began destroying everything in sight. Not long after the first tree fell, they heard running footsteps, and saw a group of girls in pretty skimpy outfits running toward the Chimera Anima. Kisshu left the Chimera Anima to destroy things, and grabbed Emiko's hand, teleporting to Café Mew Mew. They arrived in the basement, and Emiko snarled softly, recognizing the two men at the computers immediately.

Ryou and Keiichiro turned to face the two Cyniclons just as Emiko shouted, "Bind!" and clapped her hands together. Both men immediately froze.

"What the Hell is going on?" Ryou shouted. "I can't move!"

"Good," Emiko said, as she stepped out of the shadows. Keiichiro and Ryou gasped, recognizing her immediately.

"E-Emiko?" Keiichiro asked, shocked. Ryou just gaped.

"I don't know how you two jerks survived the explosion while you were unconscious, but you will not be living much longer," Emiko said.

"But why are you with that THING!" Ryou said, looking at Kisshu.

"Excuse me, but Kisshu is NOT a 'thing'," Emiko said. "I've decided to work for the Cyniclons, since I've discovered that humans really are trash. Kisshu is my friend, and since you are our captives, you better not call him a 'thing' again, unless you want me to make your death even more painful than it will be already."

Suddenly, a voice came from the computer. "Shirogane, we've defeated the Chimera Anima, but there are no aliens, so we're coming back."

Kisshu ran over to the computer and shut it off, then ran back and said, "Emiko, we have to leave!"

"Got it," Emiko said, grabbing the still-frozen Keiichiro while Kisshu grabbed Ryou. Just as the doors upstairs opened, Kisshu and Emiko teleported.

They reappeared with their new prisoners, back in the green dimension. To their surprise, there were two other Cyniclons present there.

Kisshu's eyes widened. "Pai! Taruto! What are you doing here?"

"Deep Blue ordered us to help you with the girls of Tokyo Mew Mew while you and your new partner interrogate these two," the older of the two said.

"And what's Taruto doing here?" Kisshu asked. "Isn't he a little young to be doing this?"

"He is a capable warrior, not just a child. You only think he's a child because he plays pranks on people," the older one, who Emiko now assumed was Pai, said sternly.

"Um… mind introducing me to your friends, Kisshu?" Emiko asked.

"Oh, sorry Emiko," said Kisshu. "This is my older brother, Pai, and my younger brother Taruto. Guys, this is Emiko."

The two Cyniclons bowed slightly to Emiko, who bowed back, saying, "Nice to meet you both."

Then Pai said, "Where are you from, Emiko?"

"Kyoto," Emiko replied.

"That is the name of a city in Japan, is it not?" Pai asked.

"Yes, that is my birthplace," Emiko said.

"Wait, you were born on Earth?" Taruto asked.

"Deep Blue didn't tell you?" Kisshu asked, surprised.

"Tell us what?" Pai asked.

"Emiko used to be a human, and was transformed into a Cyniclon by these guys," Kisshu said, nodding to Ryou and Keiichiro.

"So why aren't you working for them, then?" Taruto asked.

"They killed my parents," Emiko replied simply.

Taruto's jaw dropped, and even Pai looked slightly surprised.

Suddenly Ryou said, "I just went crazy, okay? I didn't mean to kill them!"

Emiko turned on him, eyes glowing red, and shouted, "I won't fall for that! I saw your face after you were done shooting them to death. You looked actually satisfied. I saw that you were thinking, so I read your mind, and I know you thought that they were betraying the human race by offering to take me back in. I don't know how you could do that, knowing what it's like to lose both your parents at once, but you're heartless, Ryou! You don't deserve to live. I'm surprised you survived that explosion, but since you did, at least I'll get pleasure in the fact that this time, I get to kill you and watch you die."

The others looked at Emiko, whose eyes were still glowing. "Wow. Scary," commented Taruto.

"I'm not scared of a girl," Ryou said.

Before Emiko could leap at him, Pai held her back, and Kisshu said, "Well, you could have fooled me. You're shaking like a leaf." Ryou glared at him.

"Just wait. The Mew Mews will come and find us, and then you'll be through," Ryou said confidently.

Kisshu, Emiko and Taruto started laughing. "You need a bunch of GIRLS to come rescue you? You guys are pathetic!" Taruto said.

"Enough. We must interrogate these arrogant humans," Pai said. Emiko, Kisshu and Taruto stopped laughing, and nodded.

"Let's separate them, and put them in the cells while we decide the best way to go about this," Kisshu suggested.

"Very good. Kisshu, Taruto, go put these humans away. I would like to talk to Emiko," Pai said.

The younger Cyniclons nodded, and left.

Pai turned to Emiko and said, "Why are you, a former human, so eager to help us eliminate the humans?"

Caught off-guard, Emiko responded. "My parents were all I had in this world. I was too different from other girls and never had any friends, so I really don't have any attachments to humans anymore. There is no reason for me to believe that humans are not selfish, arrogant brutes, and while a few are not, that is not by any means a majority."

"Do you care about our race enough to fight to the death for it?" Pai asked.

Emiko thought, then said, "Yes. Cyniclons have feelings and thoughts of their own, and from what Kisshu has told me of the conditions you live under, you deserve the Earth more than the humans do."

"One last question, then," Pai said. "Do you care about Kisshu?"

Emiko replied, "Of course. He was the first to accept me for who I am. He has a big heart, and he seems like an overall good guy."

"I'm glad," Pai said.


	5. The Interrogation

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 5:**

**The Interrogation**

Kisshu and Taruto came back soon after Pai finished questioning Emiko. "We put the humans in separate cells so they can't talk to each other," Kisshu reported.

"Is there a reason they seem to be paralyzed?" Taruto asked.

"Yes, one of my powers is temporary paralysis," Emiko explained.

"How temporary is this paralysis?" Pai asked.

Emiko shrugged and said, "I can set a time limit, so it can be for however long I want. However, since I didn't set a time limit on them, they should be back to normal in about half an hour."

"Amazing," Pai said.

"We should plan our interrogation technique," Kisshu said. "Any ideas?"

"What if we split them up and interrogated them separately- two of us interrogating one of them?" Taruto suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, Taruto," Pai said. "Emiko and Kisshu, you go interrogate the blonde human, and Taruto and I will go interrogate the other one."

"Okay," they said. Kisshu nodded to Emiko, who followed him to Ryou's cell. Pai and Taruto went to Keiichiro's cell.

**With Kisshu and Emiko: **They entered the room where Ryou was chained to the wall. Ryou glared at them as they came in. "So what do you want now, aliens?" he asked snidely.

"Answers," Kisshu replied. "After that…. Well, we'll just have to see."

"I'm not answering anything," Ryou said defiantly.

"Oh, I don't think you'll have a choice," Emiko said. "I can just hypnotize you into telling us anything we want to know."

"I'd like to see you try," sneered Ryou.

"You asked for it," Emiko said. She opened her eyes wide, and they began to glow blue. Staring at Ryou, who seemed unable to look away, she said, "You will now answer anything we ask."

Ryou's eyes went blank, and he said in monotone, "Hai."

"How did you escape the explosion?" Emiko asked.

Still speaking in monotone, Ryou replied, "There was a trapdoor where you left me and Keiichiro. We escaped through an underground tunnel."

"What are the weaknesses of all the Mews?" Kisshu asked.

"Ichigo's weakness is her friends. She is afraid of being alone and lonely. Mint's weakness is her idol, Zakuro. Lettuce's weaknesses are her compassion, and me. She's in love with me. Pudding's weakness is also her friends. And Zakuro's weakness is Mint," Ryou said.

"Where is the information and notes on the Mew Project?" Kisshu asked.

"In the basement of Café Mew Mew," Ryou said. "It's all on the computer."

"Where is all the Mew Aqua you collected?" Kisshu asked.

"In a safe in the basement," Ryou replied.

"How do we access the safe?" Emiko asked.

"The code is M3WSH1R0GAN3," Ryou replied.

Kisshu wrote all this down, then said to Emiko, "I think that's it. You can undo the hypnosis now."

Emiko nodded, and her eyes stopped glowing. Ryou blinked, as if waking up from a deep sleep.

"Well, we learned everything we need to know, Emiko," Kisshu said, purposefully ignoring Ryou. "Let's go see how Pai and Taruto are doing."

"WAIT! How did you learn everything you needed to know? ANSWER!" Ryou shouted. Emiko and Kisshu ignored him, shutting the door on his screams.

**With Pai and Taruto: **Pai had employed the use of a truth drug to get answers out of Keiichiro, who had also refused to talk. One thing they didn't learn was the combination for the safe, because apparently only Ryou knew it.

After they finished interrogating Keiichiro, they went to meet Kisshu and Emiko to compare notes.

"Well, we got the Mews' weaknesses, the location of the Mew Project notes and the computer password, and the location of the Mew Aqua. We didn't get the combination for the safe of Mew Aqua, but that's it," Pai said.

"We got the combination for the safe, so we're all set to go," Emiko reported.

"Sounds good," Taruto said. "What's next?"


	6. The Attack

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 6:**

**The Attack**

"All right, what should we do now?" Kisshu asked.

"How about killing the jerks in the cells?" Emiko suggested.

"Who should go first?" Pai asked.

"Ryou," Emiko responded without hesitation, her eyes turning blood red again.

"What should we do to kill him?" Taruto asked.

"I'd like to kill him by myself, to avenge my parents, and I'll just use my weapon. I don't think he has any powers, or he'd be fighting us too, along with the Mews," Emiko said.

"Good point. I'll go get him," Kisshu said. He teleported out and returned with Ryou in hand.

"What do you jerks want now?" Ryou asked.

"I want to kill you," Emiko said. Her eyes turned red as she threw one arm out to the side and shouted, "Hi no Ken!" A sword appeared in her hand. The hilt was reddish-orange with the kanji for fire printed on it. The blade was two feet long, and surrounded by an orange glow of fire.

Kisshu let go of Ryou's arm, and went to join his brothers. Before Emiko could attack, however, a sound echoed through the dimension, a loud POP. Then the girls of Tokyo Mew Mew appeared. A pink fluffball was floating in the air next to them, and it suddenly said, "Masha found Ryou! Masha found Ryou!"

Kisshu facepalmed. "I forgot to destroy that thing!"

Pai and Taruto looked at him with _you're so stupid _looks on their faces.

"So Kisshu, you got reinforcements?" The girl in pink said. "Well, it won't make a difference. For the future of the Earth, I'll be of service, Nya!"

Emiko looked at Mew Ichigo and her pose in disbelief. "That is SO corny," she said.

Mew Ichigo's face turned red, and she shouted, "Why did you kidnap Shirogane and Akasaka-san?"

Kisshu said, "To get information out of them, of course."

"So why is your new friend trying to kill Shirogane?" Mew Mint asked.

Emiko decided she hated the bird girl. She had a snobby way of talking, and seemed too sure of herself.

"Shirogane Ryou murdered my parents," Emiko told the Mews. "I am avenging their deaths."

The Mews gasped. "I-I can't believe that," Mew Lettuce said. "Shirogane-san wouldn't do something like that."

The other Mews turned to Ryou, who was looking panicked. "Shirogane, is this girl telling the truth?" Mew Ichigo asked.

Ryou, to everyone's great surprise, sighed and said, "Yes. I also am the one who turned her into an alien."

"Wait, she used to be human?" Mew Pudding asked.

"Keiichiro and I were part of another project at one time, not long before we found you girls. We kidnapped Emiko because even as a human, she had the abilities to heal and read minds. I helped the scientist in a lab near Kyoto turn her into an alien. Then her parents came looking for her, and when they said they would take her back whether she was alien or not, I kind of… went insane. I pulled out a gun and killed both of them," Ryou said sadly.

The Mews were shocked. The man who always seemed to protect them… was a murderer? He had killed two innocent people for almost no reason? This wasn't good….

The first Mew to come out of shock was Mew Zakuro. She said, "Shirogane, there is no way we will work for you after that confession."

Ryou looked at her, "But… what about saving the world?"

"There must be another way," Mew Lettuce said. "We will not follow your orders anymore, not knowing what we now know."

"You knew what it was like to lose your own parents, and yet you still killed this girl's for no reason," Mew Ichigo said. "You are totally unforgivable. We will not work for a murderer."

Mew Pudding said, "I can't believe you'd do that, na no da. If I had known, I never would have agreed to be a part of your team."

Mew Mint spoke last, and her words were the harshest. "We always knew you were a complete jerk, but this is over the line. We never want to see you again."

The Cyniclons were stunned. They never expected to see Tokyo Mew Mew turn on their creator.

Mew Ichigo turned to Emiko. "Do what you want with him. Mint is right, and we could be in danger if one of us decides we like the aliens." Then she turned to Masha, and said, "Let's go, Masha." Masha tweeted, and the girls vanished.

Pai started after them, but Emiko said, "Let them go for today. They do not need to be traumatized by what I am about to do." Pai reluctantly nodded.

With that, Emiko stalked over to Ryou, and drove her sword through his heart. He collapsed soon after. Shirogane Ryou was dead.

**Well, that was pretty climactic. Stay tuned, I'll write more tomorrow. No, it's not over.**


	7. The Mews

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 7:**

**The Mews**

With Ryou dead and Keiichiro still with the aliens, the Mews closed down Café Mew Mew. In answer to their parents' questions, they all said that Ryou had been arrested for murder in Kyoto, and Keiichiro was missing.

Now they were sitting in a park, talking about what to do next. "I can't understand why Shirogane would do something like that," Lettuce said. "I mean, I know he had a grudge against the aliens, but killing humans who just want their daughter back is just evil. I really thought he was better than that."

"I feel so sorry for that girl, Emiko," Ichigo said. "Losing her parents like that. I wonder, though. Akasaka-san is a very kind person. Why didn't he stop Ryou?"

"He was trying to protect me," a voice said from behind them. The Mews all turned to see Emiko standing behind them.

"What do you mean, na no da?" Pudding asked.

Emiko replied, "Keiichiro held me back when I tried to go to my parents, and covered my eyes so I wouldn't see what Ryou was doing. I wish he had said something to Ryou, but it might not have made a difference. Ryou really went crazy when my parents said that Cyniclon or not, they would take me back."

"What will you do now, Emiko-san?" Lettuce asked.

"I'll stay with Kisshu and his brothers. My parents were all I had in this world- I am an only child, and I don't think humans will take me in," Emiko said. "What will you all do now that Ryou is gone, and Keiichiro is still under our custody?"

"We're not entirely sure yet," Ichigo replied. "Without Ryou, we won't have any knowledge of your attacks."

"Well, that's actually the reason I really came here," Emiko said. "Kisshu, Pai and Taruto are talking with our leader about an idea Pai had after you guys left our dimension. They should be here soon."

Soon after Emiko said that, Pai, Kisshu and Taruto teleported in. Pai looked at the Mews, then sighed and said, "We have a proposal to make. Our leader, it turns out, is deranged, and when we told him the idea I came up with, he informed us that he never intended to help save our people, and that we would die with them."

"That's awful!" Ichigo said. "What happened then?"

"He was so mad he actually told us he had a host in this world, a human who would become a part of him when he was awakened. The human is a boy named Aoyama Masaya. He is a great threat to both our races if Deep Blue manages to control him without our help," Pai said solemnly.

Ichigo turned pale. "What's wrong, Ichigo?" Emiko asked her.

"He's…. my boyfriend," Ichigo said softly.

The others looked shocked. "Now what do we do?" Lettuce asked.

Kisshu then spoke, saying, "Ichigo, your job as a Mew Mew is to protect the Earth. I've heard you say it many times. Sometimes battles take sacrifices. This is the only way to protect the Earth, and save both of our races. If you can't face him, my friends and I will do it, but we need to do this."

Ichigo seemed to regain her composure as she said, "It would be better if you and your friends killed him anyways, Kisshu. The Mews will be hunted down if we kill another human, and we aren't that good at stealth anyways."

"Very well," Pai said. "After he's dead, we can discuss our next steps."


	8. Death

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 9:**

**Death**

**Aoyama POV:**

Aoyama Masaya was walking home in the evening, the day after the Mews and Cyniclons met. Suddenly a voice said, "For the safety of the world, you must die."

Masaya spun around, and saw that the alien from the news was standing behind him with an alien girl. The girl was the one who had spoken. The girl threw out an arm, and a long sword appeared in her hand. The boy next to her crossed his wrists, and twin swords appeared in his hands.

Panicked now, Masaya began to run, not looking back, intent only on saving his skin.

**Normal POV: **Emiko and Kisshu flew after Masaya, and easily caught up to him just as he ran into a dead end. Kisshu nodded to Emiko, who snapped her fingers, whispering, "Bind." Masaya froze. With that done, Kisshu grasped his Dragon Swords and drove them through Masaya's chest, killing him.

Emiko was on lookout, and said urgently, "Someone's coming. We need to go!" Kisshu nodded, and the two teleported back to their dimension.

They were met by Pai, who asked, "How did it go?"

"Kisshu killed him," Emiko replied. "I heard someone coming, so we got out fast."

"Good," said Pai. "Tomorrow we should meet with the Mew Mews again, and discuss the next part of my plan."

**What is Pai's plan? Review and you shall find out!**


	9. Pai's Plan

**Emiko's Revenge Chapter 9:**

**Pai's Plan**

The next day, the Cyniclons and Mews met up again. Ichigo appeared sad, but composed. As everyone gathered and settled down in the secluded park where they were meeting, Pai stood up.

"I will now explain my idea to you," he said. "I'm sure you know the properties of Mew Aqua." Everyone nodded. "I believe that if we gather enough of it, it could be used to save our home planet, therefore making it unnecessary to destroy the human race."

Ichigo brightened. "I think that's a great idea, Pai. We'll give you the Mew Aqua we collected, and if that's not enough, we'll help look for more."

"But Ichigo, we don't know the password for the safe," Zakuro reminded her.

Ichigo drooped. "I forgot about that."

"That's fine," Emiko said. "I hypnotized Ryou, and Kisshu and I interrogated him. We know the password."

"Then let's go get it," Ichigo said. They all went to Café Mew Mew, and once inside, they went to the basement. Kisshu took the password out of his pocket, and typed it into the computer. The safe popped open, and inside was a LOT of Mew Aqua.

"Wow, I didn't realize we had this much," Lettuce commented.

Ichigo, as the leader of the Mew Mews, took the Mew Aqua out and gave it to Kisshu. "Kisshu, go save your planet," she said softly. "I'll miss you."

Kisshu nodded, and kissed her cheek, causing her to turn red. "Thanks, Ichigo-chan," Kisshu said.

Ichigo turned to Emiko and hugged her tightly. "Good luck, Emiko," she said. "I'm sorry for what Ryou did."

"It's not your fault," Emiko said. Making up her mind, she turned to Kisshu. "Kisshu, we might as well let Keiichiro go. We're not attacking anymore, so we don't really need to keep him, do we?"

"Are you sure, Emiko?" asked Kisshu.

Emiko nodded and said, "Unlike Ryou, he should get another chance. I don't feel the need to kill him anymore."

Kisshu nodded back, then turned to Taruto and said, "Go get him out of the cell."

Taruto teleported out and returned with a very subdued Keiichiro. "What's going on?" Keiichiro asked.

Emiko stepped forward and said, "I won't kill you, Keiichiro. Unlike Ryou, I can forgive you. We are going back to the Cyniclon's planet with the Mew Aqua to save it."

Keiichiro looked at the girls. "Is this true?" he asked.

"Yes," Ichigo replied. "We now have no reason to fight, so we gave them the Mew Aqua so they could save their planet instead of taking ours."

"And… what happened to Ryou?" Keiichiro said, afraid of the answer.

"I killed him," Emiko said.

"Ryou confessed to murdering Emiko's parents in front of us," Ichigo said. "We told him we wouldn't work for a murderer, and I told Emiko to do what she wanted with him before we left the other dimension."

Keiichiro was silent, but then said, "I promised his father I would protect him."

"His father would not be proud of having a murderer for a son," Zakuro said. "It might be better this way. He will not spend his life in jail, and neither will you."

"We should go," Pai said. The others nodded, and Ichigo hugged all the Cyniclons. Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint followed suit. Zakuro and Keiichiro didn't, but Zakuro nodded, and Keiichiro waved half-heartedly.

Goodbyes over, the Cyniclons nodded to their guests, and teleported back to their ship.

**Well, what do you think? Should I be writing a sequel? Review Please!**


End file.
